It has long been a problem in the healthcare and medical fields to provide packaging which conveys all the important information about a product to a user. Packaging which is too large can hold considerable information, but is difficult to carry about in a pocket or purse. Conversely, packaging which is small is easier to carry, but provides very limited space for printing valuable information. This problem is of particular concern where over-the-counter (OTC) and prescription medications are involved.
As the required warning labels and use instructions have increased over the years, even large containers could no longer provide adequate space for printing of critical information. In response, some companies have used long labels which fold onto themselves and can be expanded by the consumer to reveal information about a product. The problem with all of these packages is that the print is often too small to read. They also fail to address situations where the reader is unable to read and/or understand the printed information due to a language barrier, an affliction of sight, a reading disorder, or merely as a result of commonly misreading information.
In a seemingly unrelated technology, using a Cloud-based computer and database, there is virtually unlimited space to store static word contents and their continuous audio signals and allow the computing power to effectively and quickly sort and process this data. As a result of this technology, the “mobile Internet” is growing rapidly. In the United States, an estimated 30% of web browsing and 40% of social media use are done on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets (“Embracing the Internet of everything to capture your share of $14.4 Trillion,” by J. Bradley, J. Barbier, and D. Handler, Cisco Systems, Feb. 12, 2013).
Further, it is currently an existing feature to allow 2D barcode scanning by a smartphone for the purpose of identity verification or to receive product information. However, no known technologies or developers are focusing on effectively translating word content on paper to an audio voice (i.e., read to you in real time) using only a simple action without scanning entire subject word contents.
The invention of the present application is designed to address these and other issues faced by the healthcare and medical industries. The disclosed system and method provide a viable alternative for individuals and facilitates proper usage of products, such as OTC and prescription medications, with numerous advantages in simplicity and effectiveness.